The function of this Administration Core is to provide the UCACE Director with the organizational, administrative, and secretarial support to enable the scientific and clinical research goals of the program to be accomplished. The UCACE Office will be located within the ample office space allocated to the Section of Rheumatology, adjacent to the laboratories of Drs. Clark, Wilson and Weigert. Specific responsibilities of this core, embodied within the UCACE Office are as follows: 1. Coordinate the scientific activities of the program 2. Coordinate the clinical trials program 3. Oversee the documentation related to the clinical trials program 4. Facilitate interactions between investigators at the formal and informal level 5. Coordinate a standing External Scientific Advisory Committee. 6. Prepare annual progress reports 7. Organize annual formal review 8. Organize visits of other external scientists and consultants 9. Provide day to day administrative (fiscal and secretarial) support to investigators 10. Organize and administer monthly UCACE Research Seminars 11. Keep accurate records and accounts on resource utilization 12. Arrange for yearly travel of Director and Project/Core Leaders to national meetings Support services will be provided equally to all Projects and Cores.